Struggling with Time and Patience
by WD's KiT-TaY
Summary: How the Gorillaz first split up, came back together then split up again and the traumatising effects it has on Noodle. She only wanted to be loved by her family. Rated for language and violence NOW! COMPLETE! slight NoodleX2D pairing... slight
1. Sayonara

Struggling with Time and Patience Chapter 1: Sayonara 

-------

**-Flashback-**

Noodle's bottom lip trembled as she stared at Russel in horror, her Japanese eyes threatening tears. Russel only shook his head dismissively and walked back inside his room to collect up his things. The young Asian girl ran after him screaming in her mother tongue. She grabbed his thick chubby hand and shook it up and down wildly trying to get an answer. He turned to her annoyingly.

"Baby girl! I'm busy! I'm sorry but I have to go girl and you're getting in the way"

Noodle didn't understand him at all. Russel turned her around to face his door leaving her alone and confused. She needed to find out what he was doing. What was happening? Why was he packing?

"Where you… go?"

She managed to remember in English. She turned around to face her unrelated father who watched her sadly.

"… Away"

"Away? …Where away?"

Her thick Japanese accent covered her barely understandable words. Russel shrugged and turned to shove a black t-shirt into a large backpack. It wasn't much point talking to someone who didn't understand you.

"… G-Gorillaz!"

Noodle cried out tearfully not knowing what else to say. Russel sighed and lowered his head depressingly.

"Gorillaz is no more baby girl. It's over. We're not a band anymore. We're splitting up"

"Split… up?"

Russel turned to her again and held up a hand with 4 fingers close together. He took the other hand and pointed to the 4 fingers individually and named them.

"2-D… Murdoc… Russel… Noodle"

Noodle nodded understandingly. Russel circled his index finger around the 4 fingers indicating a group.

"Gorillaz"

He then split the fingers so there was a gap in between them all and made them each go their separate ways far, far away from each other.

"Split up"

Noodle understood completely now. They were breaking up. Noodle sobbed loudly as the tears left her eyes and fell down her face. She groaned and shook her head viciously.

"No! No! No! No! No split up! No split up Gorillaz!"

She yelled at him. She couldn't believe it. She didn't want to.

"… I'm sorry Noodle… I'm so sorry baby girl"

"Noodle! Noodle!"

She ran up towards him saying her name anxiously and pointing to herself continuously. She wanted to know what would happen to her.

"I don't know… You could go back to Japan I guess… You can't stay in Kong by yourself baby girl, it's too dangerous"

Noodle cringed in frustration and groaned loudly causing a tantrum. She didn't want to leave. She was happy where she was. She didn't want to go away. But she had no choice. She was on her own. Noodle suddenly changed her sad expression to an enraged one and wiped her tears away staring coldly at Russel. She yelled at him in Japanese before running out of his room and down the corridor to her own.

She burst through her door and started to pack herself. She wanted to be the first to leave. She grabbed a hello kitty large backpack and threw anything around her in it that would fit. She was so angry that she couldn't think straight anymore.

"No! No! No! No!"

She screamed repeatedly to herself. Noodle ran to her closet and grabbed an armful of clothing and stuffed them menacingly into the tiny bag. She suddenly calmed down and walked to her beside table slowly, tears beginning to fall again. She stared at a photo of them all together. Happy and living the life as Gorillaz. Murdoc and Russel were lurking in the backround of a deserted room in Kong while Noodle was on 2-D's back laughing hysterically at him showing off a humorous facial expression. What had happened to make them split up? She loved those times.

"… Gorillaz…"

Noodle gingerly picked up the pink frame holding the photo and slid it gently into her bag and zipped it closed trying not to damage it. She would treasure those memories from that photo forever. The 10-year-old Jap walked out of her room finally after studying it well. She quietly made her way back down to Russel's room hoping to say goodbye. But alas, he was already gone.

The room was practically empty leaving only rubbish and old things he didn't need to take with him. Noodle gasped and bit her lip trying not to cry again. She shut his white door and looked out of the window into the scorching desert. There she saw Russel's hardly ever used car driving off into the distance.

"RUSSEL-SAN!"

She screamed at the top of her lungs out of pure hatred and sadness. Noodle turned around and without thinking did a jumping kick to Russel's door which immediately burst down to the ground from impact. Noodle didn't bother for a reaction and ran down the corridor, into the lobby to the lift. She jabbed the button and waited impatiently for it to descend.

"_Hurry up!_"

She yelled at the elevator in Japanese and kicked it's metal surface hard. The doors opened and she ran in and pushed the button for level 1. While the lift went down, Noodle threw her bag over her shoulders and strapped it on to her back so she didn't have to hold it. The doors soon opened and Noodle ran out still not quite sure where she was going.

Noodle reached the carpark and flew the door open and ran out to the centre of it. She looked around quickly studying the cars surrounding her. She thought that Murdoc and 2-D would be packing too. Noodle walked to 2-D's white door in the corner with green spray paint upon it from Murdoc reading 'Sod off 2-D'.

2-D was the person that Noodle always looked up to, the first person she saw when she came to Kong, her best friend. She would miss him the most. Noodle knocked on his door loudly 3 times and then waited for him to come out.

"… 2D-san?"

Nothing. No sounds from his room whatsoever. Maybe he was avoiding her? Noodle feared the worst but opened his door. Everything was gone. They keyboards from the walls, the Budda valuables, they were all gone. Just a blank blue room with a bed and tables lying there. Noodle was horror-stricken. He was already gone. The Jap sobbed quietly trying to be in control. Her big brother and best friend was gone. Forever. She would never see him ever again. And he didn't even say goodbye.

"… What are you still doin' 'ere?"

Noodle jumped from the deep British male voice behind her. She quietly turned around and stared deep into Murdoc's mismatched eyes, the ones that brought the real world straight to her own. He growled slightly and walked out of his Winnebago to Noodle, with his never-ending bottle of liquor and upsided cross dangling about his chest.

"… Murdoc-san"

"Noodle"

"… Where 2D-san?"

"Dullard's probably already gone I guess, it was his idea in the first place… he wouldn't go without saying goodbye to ya though would he? Maybe he's still packing…"

Murdoc trailed off as Noodle pushed open 2-D's door to reveal his empty room. Murdoc glanced around it and realised he was gone. Murdoc would never admit but there was obviously a look of disappointment upon his face.

"He's gone"

Murdoc stated coolly. Noodle sighed depressingly and lowered her head to the ground.

"You go?"

Murdoc stared at her with sympathy. She was only a little girl, she couldn't handle her family breaking up and her being on her own again. But it was a tough world and Murdoc thought he had shown her that.

"… Yeah… I'm going"

"Bye"

And with that Noodle, still keeping her gaze down, started to walk away. Murdoc watched her walk past him and deeper into the carpark towards the exit. Murdoc would miss that little Japanese guitarist. She was such a nice girl and everyone just left her. Including him.

Murdoc shook his head and walked back into his Winnebago to sort out his things. Noodle looked back and saw nothing. She clenched her eyes shut as her slow walk transformed into a fast run. Like she was running for her life. Noodle ran all the way out of the carpark and out into the hot morning sun, the bright light hitting her face and blinding her. She ran past the graveyard full of the currently sleeping living dead. Away from the landfill and through the open creaking gates of Kong Studios. Her home. Well was her home anyway. She would have to find a new home. And she was thinking back to Japan to discover her past. Meet her real family. Hopefully they would love her more than her band ever did.

Noodle soon slowed her pace to a gentle walk and stopped and looked out over the horizon to the rising sun. She saw nothing. Russel's car was long gone. Noodle sniffed and rubbed her red stinging eyes and turned around to get a clear view of Kong for the final time. Everything was in visual range. Just as everything was left.

Then, in a corridor through the window of level 2, Noodle saw something… Someone. 2-D. The blue-haired not-so-bright vocalist that she grew to love, staring back at her clearly. Noodle's eyes let tears fall constantly to ground. The hot sun absorbing the liquid within seconds. She didn't care. She only cared about 2-D. He had come to say goodbye but she wasn't even there. She had missed it.

"… 2D-san?"

Noodle whispered. He couldn't hear her but he knew what she was saying. The singer stood motionless in the corridor outside her room. His black eyes also threatening tears and his face was the most depressed she had ever seen. So sad that it scared her slightly. It was distinct that he didn't want the Gorillaz to split up as much as she did. 2-D spoke quietly to himself.

"Noodle…"

The Axe Princess saw his mouth move to say the name he had given her himself. He lifted his hand and placed it outstretched onto the glass window infront of him. They both stared at each other, both analysing their best friend so they would never forget. Then 2-D leaned closer to the window and put his mouth to the glass, his breath fogging up the small space on the window.

"I love ya Noodle… I'll come for ya one day… I promise"

"… Sayonara 2D-san… Sayonara"

Despite having no idea what each other both said, they smiled for the last time it felt like in their lives. The toothless grin, the cheeky tongue, memories spilled out into both minds drowning them in happiness. Remembering would keep them going. They could never forget. Never. Till the end of time… they could never forget.

Noodle turned around still smiling and set her gaze steadily ahead of her to the sun and started her slow amber again. Out of this Godforsaken Paradise… and back home.

**-End Flashback-**

-------


	2. He's Home

**Struggling with Time and Patience**

**Chapter 2: He's Home**

-------

A dark shadow lurked around Kong Studios in the dead of night, throughout the hollow halls and rooms, redecorated and remade over the past 5 years. The home she once lived in but was now back again, after the long and difficult period of pulling her only family back together. It was hard but it was all worth it just to see their faces again. She would never regret it.

Noodle still wandered the lonesome Studio at night alone while everyone was sleeping. She needed to clear her mind and refresh her memory, replace bad thoughts with happy ones. But she still remembered that horrific day, the beginning of a series of horrific events. Finding out about her true past, it tore her up inside and how close they were to actually killing her… so close… But she was safe… for now.

Demon Days was a hit success. The best they had ever done and they planned to do more. They would be a band for longer and they were not going to let something as small and pathetic as a little argument destroy the hopes and dreams of a nice young girl. Not Murdoc. Not Russel. And _defiantly_ not 2-D. He would never hurt his little love again. That day was the last time her would ever. He would never leave her. He promised.

**-Flashback-**

Noodle waited patiently in the middle of the 4 year deserted carpark. No car had ever been seen since that day but now, a new car was to arrive. And in it, would be the person that Noodle was just tearing herself apart to finally see again. After months of searching, she finally tracked him down. Her older brother. Stuart Tusspot. 2-D. Was coming home. 

The Japanese girl had redone Kong Studios and fixed it up over the past year, with the help of her new monkey Mike of course, everything seemed perfect. The only things that were missing were belongings and family. But they were coming home at last. Noodle couldn't wait. She had changed so much.

Her short raven black hair had a new style. It was now a deep violet colour and she had a thick fringe that covered her eyes and the rest was layered. Her Asian skin had grown paler and her black eyes now revealed a new bright emerald green shine to them. She grew taller and once she found some money in Kong, bought more feminine clothes than what she usually had. She started wearing make-up and growing very close to her teenage years, which she hoped to live out in fame and fortune once again.

Finally, Noodle heard the gates of Kong creak open once again. She grinned her pearly whites and rocked back and forth slightly wondering what their first actual English conversation would be like. The verical drew closer and closer until the not-so-young-anymore Jap saw a small blue car drive through into the carpark. The first car in Kong for 4 years. The car, having a lot of parks to choose from, lazily swerved into a space next to Noodle.

Noodle peered inside the car anxiously but clenched her eyes shut whenever she saw movement. She wasn't so sure if she was ready to see 2-D after such a long time. She felt the most nervous she had ever felt in the past 4 years of her life. Seeing 2-D again. It was a dream come true but it was too great to be true. She felt like they were never meant to meet again and they were meant to be split up forever just like Russel said. But it was too late now. They both were already there.

The Axe Princess forced her eyes open but they stayed hidden behind her bangs as she waited for 2-D to appear. Then from the car, the driver's door opened wide, the sound echoing throughout the empty carpark making Noodle jump. Then, 2-D emerged. Grinning his toothless grin. Just like old times.

Noodle's heart melted and her stomach back-flipped as he shut the car door and started walking up to her. She couldn't take it. She couldn't believe it. It was really him. It was 2-D!

"… 2D-san?"

"Noodle!"

2-D squealed happily and ran up to her and before she could react, swiped her up in his arms and held her trapped in a tight hug while he swung her around in the air. Noodle was petrified. She didn't quite realise what was going on around her. Then after starting to feel a bit sick, she made loud noises of what sounded like in between a choked scream and hysterical laughing. Once Noodle caught her breath and managed to calm down, she smiled widely.

"Stuart!"

2-D stopped laughing immediately and stood still with Noodle still dangling above the ground in his arms. The young Jap turned to look at his face. He actually didn't look like he had aged a day. He was still the lovable, friendly, cute, zombie-loving 2-D he always was. The Ex-singer stared back at Noodle in confusion.

"… You called me Stuart"

"That is your name, is it not?"

2-D's hollow black eyes widened in shock as he gaped at her. Noodle smiled sweetly at him and wrapped her arms and legs around him to keep herself balanced. The Jap laughed at his facial expression like she always did. Good old times.

"Y-Y-You can speak English!"

"Yes Stuart, I can speak English. I learnt it while I was in Japan. Well… re-learnt it anyway. Apparently I already knew English but I had forgotten it. But now I remember! …Haha! You are funny!"

2-D stared at her gob-smacked and as still as a statue through blank eyes. He had missed so much that he had no idea what she was talking about. It would have made no difference if she were speaking in her mother tongue. Noodle giggled again and 2-D placed her back on her feet and smiled at her.

"Well I'm glad love. I'll be able to understand ya from now on!"

"And I will be able to understand you. Can you understand me? I still have an accent"

"I still know what you're saying love. Plus I like the accent! It's cute on ya"

Noodle blushed slightly and put on a small smirk. 2-D bent down on the hard concrete ground and shifted closer to Noodle so they were only inches apart. 2-D lifted a gentle hand and moved it over her face studying her features.

"You've changed so much love… I like you're hair!… Are you wearing blush?"

"Maybe…"

2-D chuckled softly and moved his hand to hold her hair out of her eyes. Her green eyes sparkled in the light.

"… You're eyes are so beautiful"

Noodle smiled innocently and her eyes started to well with tears from the comments he made to her. 2-D dropped his hand from her face so her hair fell back into place neatly. He stood up to his full tall leering height and lifted a hand over her head to measure how tall she was.

"You're 14 now aren't ya love?"

"You remembered?"

"I could never forget ya age love… Well ya much taller than last time I saw ya. Still a bit on the skinny side and a bit late growing in some places…"

Noodle's face burned fire truck red as her vision darted around the carpark, trying to avoid his eye contact. 2-D coughed nervously, not meaning to make anything awkward and restrained himself from tickling her to let her know it was a joke. He just remembered that she wasn't a little girl anymore. She was growing up and needed more space. He returned his gaze back to her eyes.

"But you'll get there my little love"

2-D smiled reassuringly and Noodle grinned.

"I have redecorated Kong and changed a few things, would you like to see?"

"You did? All by yourself?"

"Mike helped"

"Who's Mike?"

"Oh, Mike. He is a monkey I rescued from Japan. Sorry but over the last 4 years, he has sort of stolen your spot as my best friend so he might get a little bit jealous"

"I'm sure we'll get on fine love. Let's go meet him shall we? We need to catch up from over the years"

"Ok!"

Noodle grabbed 2-D's hand excitedly and started dragging him to the lift. They pushed the button and the doors immediately opened and they stepped in. 2-D quickly jabbed the button for level 2 before Noodle could. He laughed then his expression melted into a depressed one.

"Noods… You… You haven't heard from… Russel or Murdoc at all have you?"

Noodle's joy dropped also and unsuccessful memories hit her back hard like steel.

"Sorry 2-D. I tried but I failed… I found you though, that means that there is still hope in finding them"

2-D raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"What are you planning love?"

"I am bringing the band back together. The Gorillaz. We will be famous and play good music once again. I will bring them back and nothing will stop me! Are you in 2-D?"

2-D hesitated but then smiled at Noodle and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Of course I'm in love. I'll help ya bring Russ and Muds back and then we'll create a new album aye? We could write songs together, how's that sound?"

"Oh thank you 2-D! That is excellent! A new album! It will be wonderful! …But… what about after?"

"After?"

2-D repeated confusingly as the lift doors opened to the second floor. Noodle glanced at him miserably before walking out to her room.

"What do you mean after love?"

They both reached her room and Noodle opened her door out wide and stared inside. It had mostly changed with the arrangements of furniture and various items. Out with the old and in with the new. The Japanese lanterns glowed above and the Armageddon clock ticked quietly on the same coloured pink walls. Noodle stared at it as though it was hell. 2-D cautiously looked inside it from behind her and gasped.

"Wow…"

"… You left me 2-D… Russel and Murdoc, but you of all people!… you left me behind… you didn't even say goodbye"

Noodle sighed depressingly and walked into her room and dropped down onto her bed and looked around her room for her pet monkey. But Mike wasn't there right now. 2-D whined unhappily from being neglected and went to sit beside her.

"I'm sorry love-"

"No sorry does not cut it Stuart! I was on my own and it was horrible… on the streets of Japan… wandering… no where to stay… no food… nobody… except Mike… and I missed you so much, why did you have to go?"

Noodle sobbed as tears started to form in her eyes the same way and feeling from when the band split up. 2-D hugged her and held her close while rubbing her back soothingly.

"Sh Shh… You're awright now love… I'm so sorry… I will never leave ya again. We'll never leave ya behind. We're still gonna stay with ya and give ya a home and food and you'll never be alone again… We'll still be a band… I promise"

"You… promise?"

"I promise love. We'll come back together again"

Noodle's salty tears ran down her face as she tried to smile them away. 2-D leaned back and rubbed them away and lifted her chin up to his handsome face. He bent down slowly and gently kissed her on her forehead like he used to. To know he was still there. And he was never going to leave.

"So… got any ideas for the upcoming album?"

"Well… a few… but I have thought of one song in particular… I call it… Demon Days"

**-End Flashback-**

-------


	3. Too much to ask

Struggling with Time and Patience Chapter 3: Too much to ask 

**-------**

"Noodle"

The Japanese teen jerked and hastily turned her head around to stare straight into the face of 2-D. Noodle smiled at him as her mind let loose on the tight grip of memories.

"Hey Stu"

"You zoning back in now are ya love?"

The guitarist blushed slightly and nodded. 2-D grinned his world famous toothless grin and walked around to join Noodle on the couch. Noodle watched him sit down and get into a comfortable position next to her.

"What are you doing up so early 'D? It's like 4 in the morning"

"I could ask you the same thing love"

"Couldn't sleep"

She whispered. 2-D sighed and looked at the floor below him mindlessly in a daze.

"…Same here"

"Do you have a headache?"

"Just a bit"

2-D said painfully and cringed angrily. Noodle stared at him sympathetically while he rubbed his soft blue spikes and the thumping dented skull beneath them.

"Pills aren't working… maybe I should take some more-"

2-D stood up but Noodle gasped and pulled him back down onto the couch and stared at him menacingly.

"No! You will not take more pills or you'll have an overdose again!"

More memories hit her back more painfully, she remembers just how close she was to losing her family to even the simplest of things. She nearly even lost herself on the windmill. 2-D had always had a problem with his painkillers and even while he was on the verge of death he said he was fine. It burned Noodle inside.

"… What's wrong love?"

2-D asked anxiously. Noodle looked up and shook her head as she wiped away her forming tears. Nothing was wrong except… it was hard trying to keep her family together.

"I just can't lose you 'D… not again"

"You won't lose me love, I'll be here always"

"… You'll have to prove that to me then because I'm not convinced"

2-D sighed and leaned to hug Noodle. The Teenager abandoned her leaking eyes and wrapped her arms around Stuart's neck.

"I'm sorry I scared ya love"

"… You do more than that"

Noodle whispered. 2-D let her go and pulled back to look her directly in her beautiful emerald eyes.

"I'm not gonna go until ya have a happy life"

"But I have a happy life with you!"

She said tearfully and a bit more louder. 2-D lifted a finger to his lips to indicate to lower her voice level. Noodle nodded and calmed down.

"… You should be going to bed now love"

"…So should you"

"I know"

2-D lifted himself off the couch and yawned loudly as he walked to the door slowly and quietly. Noodle shook her head and gritted her teeth, rage unexpectedly boiling up inside her. She didn't move from her space on the couch as 2-D waited for her impatiently.

"… So that's it then?"

She spat at 2-D loudly not caring if anyone else was getting woken up. 2-D stared at her in confusion.

"You're just going to leave it at that are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I tell you how I feel about losing you and then you tell me to go to bed!"

She shouted tearfully. 2-D sighed annoyingly and hid his face in both his hands and rubbed his head trying to ease the pain. Noodle breathed deeply waiting for a reply.

"Please Noodle, I don't want another argument"

He said calmly and lowered his hands from his face staring blankly at her. They never fight. They hardly ever have arguments and they never have had one about this topic.

"… What do you mean another?"

"Fuck"

He cursed to himself and screwed his eyes up. Noodle's anger grew more and more inside her. Was there something she was keeping from him?

"What do you mean another?"

She said coldly and turned in her seat to face him. 2-D sighed and looked at her the same way she was looking at him. Cold dark looks creating a negative field around them both.

"I said another because before I can here, me and Muds had an-"

Noodle groaned loudly and buried her face in her hands, her mind bringing back memories of what she feared the most. They were splitting up again. Another part of Noodle died inside, as her trust was broken once again. 2-D yelled at her angrily.

"It didn't mean anything! It was just an argument! The band's not breaking up!"

Noodle sobbed into her hands and 2-D just watched her. She heard him but she didn't believe it.

"Noodle it was nothing! I swear!"

The Japanese teen shook her head beneath her hands. 2-D sighed angrily and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Why do you have to be so difficult?"

He whispered darkly to himself. Noodle heard and her hands fell from her face and she snapped her head to 2-D staring dangerously at him. Right then, the door opened and out stepped a large figure. Russel.

"Can y'all keep it down in here? Some of us are trying to sleep!"

He hissed at them. Noodle's nasty expression dropped and she smiled apologetically at Russel.

"Sorry we woke you Russel, we'll be quiet"

"Shouldn't you two be asleep anyway?"

"In a minute Russ"

2-D chirped in before Noodle could reply. Russel stared at them both suspiciously and wondered why 2-D looked angry.

"… Are you guys ok?"

"Yeah we're fine Russ. Just go back to sleep, we won't wake ya"

Noodle stayed frozen and watched 2-D with a sour expression. Russel decided he didn't want to get involved and he shut the door and walked back down the corridor to his room. 2-D and Noodle both looked at each other.

"So I'm difficult am I?"

Noodle said testily and much quieter than before. 2-D shook his head.

"No Noodle, I didn't mean that love"

"Then what did you mean?"

She asked looking at 2-D. He opened his mouth to speak but then closed it quickly thinking it was a dangerous move to take with women. He sighed and wiped a cruel look of his face.

"… We're not gonna split up love… You have to trust me"

"I'm not so sure I can now after you lied to me"

"I didn't lie to you I just didn't tell you because I knew you would be like this"

"Like what!"

She yelled again her voice raising. 2-D gave a cry of frustration and turned around to face the wall, his anger rising dangerously once again. Noodle scowled and jumped out of her seat and walked arrogantly to the door and opened it. She leaned into 2-D's face.

"You don't want to talk to me? Fine! Goodnight 2-D!"

She whispered menacingly and walked out of the door and slammed it shut. 2-D leaned his aching head on the wall and sighed guiltily.

Noodle ran to her bedroom and shut her door. Tears fell down her face as she jumped onto her bed sobbing in total darkness. It felt like the person she most loved had just betrayed her. Broken her heart. She wanted to try and fix the arguments, put a stop to them but she ended up causing one herself. It was going to be so hard to keep them together. Harder than it first looked. But they had to stay together. They just had to. They were the only ones she had left.

All she just wanted was to be loved and part of a happy family… was that too much to ask?

-------


	4. It only takes 3days to split up a family

Struggling with Time and Patience Chapter 4: It only takes 3 days to split up a family 

**-------**

**-3 Days Later-**

Noodle's eyes snapped wide open and she jolted in her warm bed as she just heard something been thrown against her door and smash into pieces. The young Jap sat up alarmingly and folded her dark pink blankets over her for arm space. She then heard yelling in the corridor right outside her door from her fellow band mates.

"Careful! Noodle is in there!"

"Fuck! I missed her! Open her door!"

The scared teen tensed up and her lip quivered fearfully. But remembering her training threw the covers off her and jumped out of her bed into ready stance. Ready to defend herself. Even if it was against her family. Murdoc.

"You Bastard! Leave her alone!"

She heard 2-D scream and then a loud thump on the wall next to her door that made her Armageddon clock fall to the ground and break. Noodle couldn't stand it. She timidly walked to her door still in her pyjamas and placed a hand on the doorknob.

"I'M GONNA KILL YA DULLARD!"

Noodle turned the handle and flew out of her room right in between 2-D and Murdoc both in pure hatred. The guitarist, moving at the speed of light almost, turned to Murdoc and saw he was clenching a large kitchen knife in his hand pointing straight into Noodle's throat that was meant for 2-D. Noodle screamed and with her karate, knocked it out of his hand to the floor.

"Noodle!"

2-D said urgently causing her to turn to him away from the enraged threat. Noodle looked to him and saw on his face he was bleeding and had a large deep cut across his cheek. Possibly from the knife. His clothes were torn and his arms were badly bruised. Murdoc was exactly a mild version of that. Noodle started to cry.

"You promised!"

She yelled terrified to him. He shook his head rapidly and opened his mouth to speak but then his black eyes widened in fear as he stared at Murdoc behind her.

"NOODLE!"

The guitarist turned and got a glimpse of Murdoc with the knife back in hand before he collided a fist with her pale Asian face. Noodle yelped and fell backwards onto the floor, hitting her head hard on the ground as 2-D screamed. She blinked to clear her focus until she saw Murdoc. His teeth gritted and eyes blazing as the knife descended down into her stomach.

Then a large black hand grabbed Murdoc's arm and held it still in mid air. The Satanic bassist grunted in confusion and then was flung back with such a force into the wall next to Noodle's door. Noodle lifted her head to see who it was and felt her nose trickle and tasted the thick crimson blood in her mouth.

"Russel?"

She asked weakly, her eyes blurring with tears from the pain. The African/American narrowed his white eyes at her coldly and then looked above her to 2-D and growled.

"Lards! I thought ya were on my side!"

Murdoc staggered up the side of the wall for support and looked down upon Noodle laughing evilly. She felt gentle hands slide underneath her back and arms, holding her up. Noodle couldn't see but she knew it was 2-D helping her.

"I'm on no ones side! I just don't want the innocent to get hurt!"

Russel yelled at Murdoc and then looked back at Noodle with softer eyes. The Bassist snarled at her and 2-D and then gathered up all his energy in his hands again.

"I'll just get Tusspot then"

He whispered darkly and then walked towards them. She snapped back into reality and whipped her legs across the floor onto Murdoc's making him lose his balance and collapse onto the ground. He groaned then lifted himself up again. Noodle didn't need to be told what was going on. It was a corridor brawl.

"Defending ya boyfriend like always huh Noods?"

Without thinking, Noodle lifted a foot and kicked him roughly in the chest making him fall back down to the ground again. The Japanese guitarist gasped and leapt towards Murdoc and tried to help him up as though he were still a friend.

"Murdoc! I'm sorry! I didn't mean-"

But before she could finish, Murdoc swung around and slapped his hand across her face. She fell back into 2-D's hands again, her cheek burning with agony leaving a fire red glow. 2-D left her on the ground and walked towards Murdoc who grabbed the knife once again and shot up to his full height. Tears began to fall down Noodle's face cooling the heat of her cheek. Noodle shut her eyes closed and wanted to wish it all away but the screams and loud noises coming from before her didn't seem to prove that it had come true.

"Don't you _dare _touch Noodle, Murdoc! It's me ya want! Leave her alone!"

"Ah Ha!"

Murdoc said and Noodle suddenly felt a hot sweaty hand cup her face making her cheek ache even more. She was yanked up onto her feet and another hand leaned over her shoulder with a sharp knife in hand, pricking Noodle's neck. The guitarist opened her emerald eyes and saw 2-D and Russel standing before her breathing heavily and frightened. She could make out by green skin of the hand holding her face that it was Murdoc. Noodle gasped and tried to move but Murdoc held her in place while she shook timidly.

"This is your weakness isn't it? _Her_…"

Murdoc shook Noodle's thin frail body to indicate her. Russel walked forward slowly and cautiously while 2-D stood his ground shaking, not wanting Noodle to get hurt anymore.

"Murdoc, man calm down, you don't want to do that"

"Do I?"

Murdoc asked coolly and held his knife a little tighter and closer to Noodle. 2-D gasped loudly.

"MURDOC NO!"

2-D screeched the loudest yet making Noodle's ear sting with echoing sound. The young girl heard Murdoc's evil soft laughter in her ear and smelt his hot breath stinking of alcohol. More tears fell down her face and onto his hand.

"You love her don't you… she's all you got… she's like a little sister… a daughter… you couldn't bare to lose her could you face-ache?"

2-D lowered his head miserably knowing it was all true. But it was no surprise to Noodle. She loved him the exact same way. Russel still silently approached him but it didn't look like Murdoc had noticed.

"And you Noodle… so innocent yet so stupid! You really thought you could just bring us all back together again and be one happy family? The world's not really like that love… everyone leaves ya… including us"

Noodle struggled in his grip making the sharp tip of the knife pierce her skin lightly. Noodle screeched loudly and tried to move away from it. Murdoc laughed at her.

"You were a great guitarist but I don't need you anymore… I don't need any of you"

He cast a death glare to everyone who stared back at him coldly. He snarled and then took his knife away and pushed a weak and hurt Noodle to the ground. Murdoc turned to walk away as more tears flooded Noodle's face. He didn't love her. He never did. 2-D and Russel enclosed behind him but before they could do anything, with a sharp flick of Noodle's leg, whacked Murdoc into the wall.

"YOU BASTARD!"

Noodle screamed in an unimaginable anger and jumped up onto her feet and ran towards him as the two from behind her fell back for Noodle's solo part. The enraged teen punched him in his broken nose and Murdoc cried out in pain. She jumped onto his back and flung her arms around his head and whacked it as hard as she could into the solid wall continuously each time making Murdoc scream in agony.

Russel couldn't take it anymore and he ran towards Noodle to make her stop. He tried to lift her of his back but she wouldn't budge. His thick hands strangled her tiny waist making her yell out and she quickly kicked his bulging stomach away from her. Russel growled but held his ground next to the wall.

"BITCH!"

Murdoc managed to yell to her and he backed away from the wall, grabbed her hands off his throbbing head and bent over to fling her forward onto the ground on her back. Noodle flipped over him through the air and hit the ground as 2-D screamed watching helplessly. Noodle felt stiff and gasped for air as agony shot up and down her body rapidly.

"Murdoc! Stop this!"

2-D squealed in horror as Murdoc stalked over the helpless limb of the Japanese teen, clenching his knife in so much anger and pain that he was shaking. 2-D started to cry and moved around to Russel while Noodle watched her predator breathlessly.

"Murdoc! Don't! Don't!"

"I've waited so long Noodle… too long… I'll kill ya… I'LL KILL YA!"

"NOOO!"

2-D screamed and he ran forward towards them both as Murdoc's hand shot down towards Noodle's chest. Time seemed to slow down before everyone's eyes. 2-D barged into Murdoc with his shoulder and Murdoc lost his balance and fell backwards towards the window.

"NOOOOO!"

Murdoc screamed as he smashed backwards through the giant glass windows and fell out into the cold night air. Russel's eyes widened as he watched him fall, gravity getting a clearer grip upon his filthy body. Still screaming, Murdoc fell into the dark night. The last time they would ever see him again. He fell into the landfill below them from the second floor of Kong Studios.

"MURDOC! N0!"

Noodle crawled up, every bit of movement causing her great pain but she leaned out of the window and outstretched a long arm to catch him but it was too late. The guitarist eye's darted around the wasteland for Murdoc. But she found nothing. No sign of him whatsoever. Noodle's tears fell into the gentle breeze and she let out a long high-pitched scream into the night.

Finally 2 firm hands grabbed her sore waist and pulled her back into the corridor. Noodle struggled out of his grip and leaned forward even more in danger of falling herself. Tears just flowing from her eyes constantly like a salty waterfall. Her mind spinning with pain and grief and her body aching from head to toe as she sobbed and groaned loudly.

The same hands again but a bit more forceful pulled her back inside the corridor, Noodle still watching for any sign of movement that he was alive.

"C'mon love…"

"Murdoc! He's out there!"

Noodle yelled between sobs, she looked out and directly below her saw emerging flesh eating, blood thirsty zombies smelling warm flesh and blood to feast off. Murdoc's flesh and blood. Noodle couldn't look if they got him. She couldn't bear to see her dear friend be eaten by cannibals. It was beyond torture.

"The zombies! They are! They are out there! They want Murdoc! They want to eat Murdoc!"

Noodle grieved as 2-D bent down and embraced her in a tight hug.

"Sh shh… It's awright love… It's ok…"

2-D could only tell her it was ok even though he very well knew that it wasn't. He didn't know what to say. He had just killed the man that once saved his life. His friend. He didn't know what to do. His head was repeatedly screaming 'MURDER'. He couldn't think. Noodle gave up and cried into his shoulder hysterically, never a chance of calming her down. 2-D whimpered a bit and then looked towards the dark shadow lurking in the corner. Where Russel stood watching them.

"… Russel…"

The drummer's white eyes glowed hauntingly at him from one of the many large dark shadows of Kong. Just another shadow. 2-D could only watch and see if he would join them but after a long pause. Russel turned around. And walked away.

"… It's gonna be ok love"

2-D said painfully and his lip quivered sadly. Now he knew how Noodle felt. He rubbed her back and then managed to calm her down.

"Noodle?…"

"… Is… Is Russel gone?"

She asked hoarsely, her throat aching from the crying and moaning over her friends. 2-D glanced up at the empty space where Russel once stood as the immortal lone shadow of no good nor evil, watching the world come to it's end.

"… Yeah… he's gone love… "

To confirm that, Noodle heard a car drive out in the desert past the landfill. Noodle didn't need to see who it was, she already knew. Truth eating her from the inside out. She sighed depressingly and lifted her head off 2-D's shoulder and wiped away the tears and blood from her face. 2-D tried to crack a smile but failed miserably. Noodle tried to be strong… well she should. She was used to this torment.

"You were wrong… you said that… we would be a band… forever… you lied to me"

She said in between sniffs not showing any sign of anger towards 2-D at all. The Ex-vocalist stroked her smooth violet hair lovingly.

"… I didn't know this would happen…"

"An argument shouldn't… split up a band"

"It wasn't _a _argument love… it was all the arguments… all the fights… all the disagreements… Murdoc and me… we never really could get along… we just… took it to the end"

"By killing each other!"

Noodle yelled out frustrated as a fresh set of wet tears fell from her sparkling eyes down her stained face.

"No love… but I… I don't know what… what we ever did… to make us… do this… to hurt ya"

2-D wept as he stared at Noodle. She was literally destroyed. They took her in and gave her the life but then tore it up right before her very eyes. She was so alone. 2-D couldn't leave her behind. Poor little lost soul. 2-D moved his hand down to her face and lightly touched her cheek still burning red from Murdoc's blows. It pained 2-D even more than it pained Noodle.

"… All I ever wanted… was to be normal… to be loved… have a loving family… and be happy… The Gorillaz… were the family… in my eyes… and I loved you all like family… I would never hurt any of you… and I thought you all would do the same…"

Noodle stared determinedly at 2-D, using up every breath in her body just to tell him how she really felt. Noodle cringed in depression and shook her head slowly. She closed her eyes. It was not much point having them open if she couldn't see anything through tears. She didn't want to see what 2-D would do. She didn't want to see him ever again. Not Russel. Not Murdoc. No one in fact. She was so scared that if she trusts anyone that they would just use her like her bandmates did. She couldn't trust anyone. Noodle walked backwards slowly and opened her eyes giving 2-D a look that screamed at him that it was all his fault. All his fault for telling her it would be alright and they would be the happy family from her dreams. His entire fault.

"… But I was so wrong… "

She said through more tears. The pain was overwhelming for both of them. 2-D felt his heart snap in half and his blood run cold. He opened his mouth to speak but Noodle shook her head lightly and turned around. And left. Away from 2-D. Far far away. Forever.

She wanted to be with him… But she couldn't… So she would never be hurt ever again.

**-The End-**

-------


End file.
